Contigo
by Thalitez
Summary: Un año después, Harry vuelve a visitar la tumba de sus padres. Hermione, como siempre, está a su lado.


**¡Hola!**

**Esto es algo que escribí para un concurso navideño de pero decidí que mejor mandaba a participar a otro. ¿Por qué? Pues como es un Harry/Hermione tal vez no les agradaría a quienes no les gusta esta pareja. Pero según yo quedó decente, así que lo publico aquí.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**

* * *

**

Las lágrimas bajaban lentamente por sus mejillas, sin ninguna restricción. Estaba solo ¿qué le importaba llorar abiertamente? Era solo una navidad más, sin sus padres y completamente solo.

Parado frente a la tumba, solo atinaba a extrañar cada vez más esos momentos que en realidad no habían existido. Extrañaba lo que no tuvo, extrañaba esos días de navidad en casa de sus tíos, a la espera de que, repentinamente, alguien más llegara y decidiera que lo quería.

_Las navidades perdidas_

Sumido en sus pensamientos, no notó el momento en que otra persona se apareció a su lado.

–Harry– susurró una voz muy familiar. Había pasado ya un año desde la vez que estuvo ahí, en ese mismo lugar, con la misma persona que ahora decía su nombre.

La chica notó las lágrimas en la cara del chico y supo que no debía decir nada. Echó sus brazos alrededor de su amigo, tratando de alejar la tristeza con el calor de su cuerpo, tratando de poner una sonrisa en ese rostro en que ahora había pequeñas gotas rodando limpiamente.

Se sentía bien, muy bien tener compañía. La noche empezaba a caer sobre ellos al mismo tiempo que lo hacía la nieve.

–Harry ¿estás bien? – pregunto la chica cuando vio que él ya estaba algo más calmado

–Ss… sí– respondió él con voz temblorosa, un poco avergonzado, mientras se secaba las lágrimas. No le gustaba que lo vieran llorar, eso era como admitir que era débil.

El suave murmullo de gente cantando villancicos, el leve aroma a pavo que llegaba de casas cercanas y la evidente nieve que cubría todo de blanco parecía gritar que ya era Navidad. Y las frías tumbas a su alrededor estaban ahí, inmóviles y frías, te recordaban que solo tú no podías ser feliz.

_Por las navidades perdidas_

–Debes creer que soy un idiota- murmuró el chico. – Viniendo en navidad a llorar a una tumba

–Está bien, sé que los extrañas

–Yo no los recuerdo ¿sabes? Todo lo que tengo son memorias de cuando ellos… bueno, cuando Voldemort los mató.

–Harry–empezó ella, pero fue interrumpida

–Nunca tuve familia, ni fiestas. La navidad era una interminable tortura de ver cómo a mi primo le regalaban todo lo que puede haber en una juguetería, mientras yo me quedaba solo son una galleta, si tenía suerte. Y por eso odiaba cuando las casas empezaban a vestirse con lucecitas, cuando la imagen de un hombre rojo y gordo aparecía en todas las tiendas y todos se deseaban paz y amor. No fui normal- una sonrisa irónica apareció en su cara– Entonces entré a Hogwarts y casi sentí lo que era el amor de una familia – hace una pausa para recordar– No, no estoy triste. Solo pienso en cómo hubiera sido mi vida con ellos a mi lado– mira la tumba, cubierta de nieve. – ¿Por qué se apartaron de mi lado? –dijo un poco más bajito, sin la intención de que ella lo escuchara. Pero lo hizo

–Harry…– es lo único que ella atina a decir. Lo abraza más fuerte

La oscuridad los envolvía casi completamente. La luna estaba brillando suavemente, semioculta tras algunas nubes. La nieve parecía no tener fin y caía casi magestuosamente. En fin, era navidad ¿qué otra cosa se podría esperar?

– ¿Y cómo supiste que estaba aquí?– pregunta él repentinamente y algo sonrojado

–Todos te empezaron a buscar ¿sabes? Estaban preocupados. Entonces recordé este sitio. Los demás no saben que estuvimos aquí el año pasado. Supuse que querrías estar aquí solo. Lo siento por venir, pero no sabría qué hacer si no estabas aquí.

Un silencio algo incómodo se produjo entre ellos. Hacía frío, pero abrazados como estaban –desde ya hace un rato- no era tan terrible.

Las luces de las casas se iban apagando. Se estaba haciendo más de noche.

–Está bien– dice él –Hermione, prométeme algo

– ¿Qué?

–Por favor, tú nunca te apartes de mi lado– dijo él, y unas pocas lágrimas se asomaron tímidamente y rodaron por sus mejillas. Se aferró un poco más de ella y sintió que quería quedarse así por siempre.

–Todo está bien, Harry. Ya todo está bien- repetía ella numerosas veces. –Harry, todo es perfecto ahora. ¿Recuerdas hace un año, justo en navidad, que estuvimos aquí? Entonces todo estaba mal, había guerra. Pero estábamos juntos – una pausa, los dos chicos sonrojados– Ahora estamos bien. Estoy contigo.

Y sin previo aviso, la castaña se volvió y juntó sus labios con los del chico.

La nieve seguía cayendo a su alrededor.

* * *

¿Te gustó? ¡Comenta!  
¿Sugerencias? ¡Comenta!  
¿No te gustó? ¡Lárgate de aquí! ja ja, es broma, ¿No te gustó? Comenta y dime en qué puedo mejorar.

Todos los comentarios son bien recibidos =) Menos los que están escritos con mala ortografía. Yo amo la ortografía con todo mi corazoncito de escritora xD

¡Muchas gracias por haber leído esto!


End file.
